Blood Through My Veins
by TheAweOfTheBeautifullyBroken
Summary: “What an excellent day for an exorcism! Don’t you think? Chloe do you speak Latin? Do you know your name? You know never mind, it’s very important to remember the warning! The warning to avoid conversations with the demons. ‘Cause they lie!...."
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Darkest Powers. But please do enjoy! Sorry if its a little dark. And characters maybe a little OOC

Rated M for language

* * *

Eyes shut, humming tunelessly to myself, I sat on my legs, crisscrossed underneath me. Hunched forward, my left arm planted firmly on the hardwood floor, holding me up, while my right hand moved on its own accord. A small smile touched my lips as my eyes opened to take in my surroundings.

I was in the small pallor room down the hall from the room I shared with Tori. My eyes drifted to the wall on my right, where the only light in the room was coming from. The window itself took up most of the wall, the four pained window reached from the ceiling to the floor. The deep maroon curtain was partially drawn, allowing the mid afternoon sun to trickle in. A matching love seat sat to the left of the drawn curtain. Smoke from the musky incense swirled in the rays of sunlight. The wall opposite of me sat a small mahogany writing desk. A rather think book laid open in the center of the desk. The dark emerald green leather binding of the book looked worn, the pages were an old faded tarnished yellowing color. A small vanity mirror laid next to the book. The wall to my left housed a small book shelf and a high back mahogany chair that most likely belonged to the desk in front of me.

A thin piece of rope snaked the floor creating a five point pentacle. Sighing, I glanced down at my still preoccupied right hand. My smile grew as I took in the almost complete circle that I'd been working on. Incasing the five point star were various of different symbols. My right hand ceased its previous movements, the circle was finally complete. Standing up, I reached for the small silver dagger that laid on the floor to my left. Standing up straight I made my way quietly to the desk, where a replaced the dagger for the mirror.

Taking care not to smudge the symbols that marked the floor in my blood, I made my way back to the center of the circle were Derek sat. Kneeling next to him, I placed the mirror on the floor to his right. Invading his space, I used both hands, forcing him onto his back. My ankles were locked underneath his hips, knees to his shoulders, I had him pinned. Both his arms, above his head, were pinned by my right hand, my left tightly around his neck. His lips were moving to form words but no sound came out.

"Having fun? Enjoying not being able to move in your own body? Just wait till your filthy mutt's blood runs through your veins. Just wait you little whore, the pain that you enjoy watching us go through will soon be yours." I taunted. My left hand slipped from Derek's throat and made its way up to his jaw. Tilting his right cheek, my tongue raced to taste the blood on his up turned cheek. In mid taste my eyes caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror, my heart dropped. A high pitch laugh slipped through my lips, at the same time Derek launched at me. Pinning me to the grown.

The image in the mirror still fresh in my mind. The skin that was stretched over my hollow figure, had a greenish rotting appearance to it. My eyes looked sunken in with a yellow-grey gloss and, the hair was stringy and missing in patches. The rags that had once been a summer dress was now a mildewy yellow, on verge of rotting into dust.

I was snapped out of my own thoughts when my mouth betrayed me again. A high pitch shrill voice seeped through my throat. "Ahh ahhaaa, must play fair you filthy lab rat! It will take more then this before you can spread these legs. But don't worry you will have your chance, but first you must play by my rules! Haaaahaaaa!"

Derek's green eyes above me, widen with a mixture of fear and disgust. He fell back in shock and at that moment my body attacked. Limbs flying, my left hand made contact with his right cheek. Dodging my left knee, Derek fell back, landing out side the circle. My body lunged for him, my right foot landed on one of my blood symbols, smudging it. My body was launched back wards landing spread eagle in the center of the circle.

My back arched, lifting six inches off the ground, pain rushing through me. A scream slipped through my gritted teeth, I'm not even sure if the scream was another betrayal or my own. My body thrashed around, fear welled in me. I had no control over my body's movements. What am I to do? Closing my eyes tight, hot tears ran down my cheeks. Pain continued to cores through my body. My head flung back as my spine arched forward again; arms and legs pinned down. Another scream filled the room. My body violently twitch one last time before falling still. Eyes still clamped shut, a small whimper left my mouth. "Derek!" I pled shakily. Please help me!

Sucking in a sharp breath of air, attempting to steady my labored breathing, I opened my eyes slowly. My eyes locked with Derek's, who was leaning over me. His normal scowl was missing, instead he looked concerned; his normal 'in control' demeanor had slipped. This was not like him at all.

"It's ok Chloe, we're here." Simon cooed next to me, rubbing my arm. I dropped my gaze and studied my surrounding. My whole body relaxed, I wasn't in the pallor room. I was laying on my bed, sheets kicked to the floor. My eyes focused on my left arm. The blood that was used to complete the symbols no longer covered my forearms. No marks at all. My heart was still beating loudly but the thought was comforting. I could almost cry. "I-it w-w-was just a-a-a dream?"

"What an excellent day for an exorcism! Don't you think? Chloe do you speak Latin? Do you know your name? You know never mind, it's very important to remember the warning! The warning to avoid conversations with the demons. 'Cause they lie! And for the record Chloe I'm not much of a fan of crucifix."

I spun around to face the direction were the sound was coming from. My ears must betraying me too. Did that just come from......

"Tori on any other day I would be highly impressed and that might have even earned you a chuckle or two. I mean you of all people just quoted The Exorcism, but after just witnessing it, not so much." Simon stated. I just gaped out the women. Dropping back down to the bed, cold sweat dripping off my forehead, I sighed. What was that? If not a dream then what?

"Chloe are you ok?" Derek demanded, with his normal grimace in place.

I caught myself in mid movement. My tongue licking my lips, I flinched back onto my headboard. "You're bleeding." I whispered. Did I just lick my lips at the sight of blood? His blood?

A blood curdling scream emerged through my lips. I flipped over Simon and landing on my nightstand. Stumbled back wards, I tripping over my feet, and landed on the floor next to Tori's bed. The image from the mirror was now leaning through Derek's chest. "I'll get you, my pretty and your little dog too!" The rotting corpse cackled. Crab crawling backwards, I fled to the corner of the small bedroom adjacent to the door. "Get away from me! Get away from me!" I screamed

"Wow Chloe! I mean don't get me wrong I agree but took you long enough! Hey dog boy I think she finally realized that you need to bathe. You should take the hint."

"Tori stop being a bitch!" Simon snapped in retort.

"Chloe?" Derek whisper.

"Release, I need to release, just focus!" I mumbled to myself.

"Oh I'm melting, I'm melting!" A high pitch shrill voice taunted in my ear. "Oh what ever shall I do?"

I focused on the rotting corpse and releasing the spirit until I no longer could hear its laughter.

Closing my eyes, I just sat there, breathing. Until Tori finally broke the silence.

"What the hell was that? I like you and all Chloe, but you're not really my type. I prefer the more conventual way of dating. You know, maybe a nice night out, gifts, or sweet nothings in my ear. Not waking up to you pinning me down, calling me a whore, licking me face and strangling me. Who would of thought that Derek of all people would have came to my rescue; my white knight. Hmp. Then you freaking out and even called him, which I might add was quite comical, a filthy lab rat. In all honesty I was half expecting your head to start spinning around. Not to mention the look in your eyes when you saw Derek's blood. It looked like you haven't eaten in two weeks and you just spotted the most juiciness steak ever. Then freaked out again!"

"Wow Tori I think that was the longest speech I have ever heard. Oh wait I take that back, thats a common length for anything that spews out your mouth. It's damn near impossible to get you to shut up." Simon stated in a monotone.

"Tori, I-I-I uhm, I-I what?"

"Well you sure told me. How will I ever come up with a more intelligent thing to say as a retort. Uhmmm I sure am at a loss of what to say!" Tori replied in an overly sweet tone.

"Tori, I-I-I-I di-di-did wh-wha..."

Tori sighed "For Pete's sake, no need to stress yourself. Simon hit the the poor girl on the back, she needs a kick start." Interrupting my question.

"Tori dear, if you need some midol all you have to do is ask?" Simon chirped, his sweet caring demeanor could almost win an award if it wasn't for his death glare. Simon shifted himself to face the corner that I was hiding in and sighed. Concern showing in his eyes "Well Chloe, when Derek and I arrived you where kinda on top of Tori, and you were trying to kill her. Which I can understand the temptation sometimes; I, at times do get lost in that wonderful day dream. But that really go's against your whole 'I'm a cute little kitten' persona. Then you did something, that really frighten me, worst then strangling our dear little bitch. You licked her! At that point Derek tried to reframe you, you attacked. Right before your knee almost made contact, prevented me from ever being an uncle, you... you freaked out."

"As much as I'm not enjoying this, I'm going to ask once again, WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!"

"Simon, I for one agree with Tori." Andrew making his appearance known, leaning against the door frame. "We have a lot to discuss on this topic but that can all be done in the morning. For now lets get some rest."

"I-I-I'm not su-sure I wa-want to go ba-bac-back to sl-slee-sleep."

"Well Chloe that's probably for the best. We wouldn't want a repeat." Andrew stated.

"I'll stay up with her." Derek spat from the corner of the room, his hiding spot from the last time I freaked out. Looking up at him, I felt guilty most of it was directed at him.

* * *

I apologize for the darkness. I blame it on the chicken I had last night. I woke up in the middle of the night with a horrible stomachache and was unable to fall back asleep. So I did what any person in their right mind would do. I grabbed my lap top and started surfing through the fanfics. And came across this sappy love scene, where Chloe was about to kiss Derek and tell him how she felt about him. And thats when it hit me. I was unable to concentrate on reading the story. The part where Chloe licks Derek's face and catches a glimpse of herself in the mirror, was stuck in my head. After about 45 mins of trying to read, I gave up and started to write. And that's how I ended up with this story. Which I might add I have no idea what the plot is or if I should even continue. Please review and tell me what you think, it would really help! A LOT!


	2. Recruiting Muse: Any Takers?

Sorry I know everyone hates Author Notes instead of chapters. But I have received quite a few request for this story to continue. The thing is that I started this story with an odd scene that refused to leave my thoughts alone. This story was just meant to relieve my poor brain. I really have no idea of how this could be twisted into a story. I'm up for any kind of brainstorming ideas. I would like to continue, I'm just drawing a blank. If anyone is up for the task of being my muse I would really love it.

Any takers?!?!?!

Thanks!

~Ashes~


End file.
